


Patience Is All It Takes

by jigokunooji



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokunooji/pseuds/jigokunooji
Summary: Problems begin to arise when a hacker named Unknown finds his way into the RFA. After rescuing him and keeping him in a holding, Unknown finds himself experiencing complicated feelings towards Jumin.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Han Jumin
Kudos: 1





	Patience Is All It Takes

707 has entered the chatroom

ZEN has entered the chatroom

707: helloooooo ~!

707: how's it going Zenny?

ZEN: don't call me that

ZEN: I guess I could say things have been going well

ZEN: acting has taken a lot of energy out of me

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

707: maybe you should take a break for a while

707: Hello Jumin ~!

Jumin Han: Good afternoon Luciel

Jumin Han: I intended on staying for a while but I see Zen is here so I will keep this short

ZEN: are you jealous of my good looks?

707: lololol Jumin is jealous

Jumin Han: Is that what you think?

Jumin Han: I will have you know that I'm not jealous

Jumin Han: I'm simply in disagreement of flaunting it

707: Oh would you look at that! Yoosung needs my help

707 has left the chatroom

ZEN: that was odd

ZEN: Jumin...

ZEN: If you had pretty looks like me, you'd flaunt it too ;)

Jumin Han: Narcissism will get you nowhere

Jumin Han: Now if you would excuse me, I will be going now

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

ZEN: Jerk

ZEN has left the chatroom

Unknown has entered the chatroom

Unknown has left the chatroom

-Next Day-

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom

ZEN has entered the chatroom

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

Yoosung★: (crying emoji)

Jaehee Kang: Is there something wrong?

Yoosung★: (crying emoji)

ZEN: I think Yoosung is broken

Jaehee Kang: Perhaps

Yoosung★: Seven tricked me!

Yoosung★: (crying emoji)

ZEN: (confused emoji)

Jaehee Kang: Do you care to explain what happened?

707 has entered the chatroom

707: heehee

707: hehehe

707: hohoho

ZEN: am I the only one confused here?

Jaehee Kang: You're not the only one

707: I may have told him there's a new LOLOL game

707: and made a fake image for it

707: (yahoo emoji)

ZEN: lolol poor Yoosung

Yoosung★: It's not funny Zen!

Yoosung★: You don't understand! I was so excited

Yoosung★: (huff emoji)

Jaehee Kang: how naive

Yoosung★: You really think so?

ZEN: Dude...

ZEN has left the chatroom

Jaehee Kang: I will let you two talk this out

Jaehee Kang: Wait

Jaehee Kang: It appears someone named Unknown logged into the chatroom yesterday

707: !?

707: I never got an alert and nothing seems off

Yoosung★: A hacker!?

707: I'm sure it's nothing Yoo~

707: I will double check everything though

707 has left the chatroom

Jaehee Kang: I must get back to Mr. Han now

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

Yoosung★: (puff emoji)

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom

Seven tried calling V as he tried figuring out how someone could've got in when he made it nearly impossible. After three failed attempts though, his next decision was to call Jumin. He dialed Jumin's number and after three rings he answers.

"This better be important, I'm in the middle of an important meeting right now."

"Someone hacked into our chatroom and I can't get ahold of V."

"Give me a moment," There was silence for a moment before Seven heard rustling and Jumin spoke again, "what do you mean someone hacked into the chatrooms?"

"Someone named Unknown managed to get in. I don't notice anything wrong at the moment but I would tell everyone else just to be safe."

"Thank you for informing me, I will let the others know."

"Thank you Jumin," Seven hung up and went back to figuring out who this person was and how they managed to get in. As he was looking through the chat logs and trying to fix security he got a notification that someone joined the chatroom, it was Unknown again. It was perfect timing, as Seven was able to get their information as well as their location which traced back to a place called Magenta. Seven hesitated to call Jumin since he was in a meeting so he instead called Zen.

"You have reached the stunning and gorgeous Zen."

"We have a slight issue that I'm going to need your help with."

"Is it urgent? I was just getting ready to go to the studio."

"Quite urgent, someone managed to get into our chatroom and I found where they're located. Do you think you could come with me?" Seven asked, hoping Zen would agree.

"Send me the address and I'll meet you there. I better get something out of this."

"Anything your heart desires, thank you Zenny."

Zen rolled his eyes, "you have to stop calling me. I'll see you there," he replies before hanging up.

-Time Skip-

Zen and Seven finally made it to Magenta, and they were scared nonetheless after Seven found out his brother was behind all of this, he wanted answers. Jumin had called back and after explaining what was going on, he decided to join the two. The three of them together stormed into the building but were met with long empty hallways.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Zen spoke.

"Yeah, well we have no other choice. We have to figure out why my brother's been doing this," Seven replies.

They make their way down the long hallway until they reach the end and are met with two more long hallways on each side of them.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Jumin questions.

"You ask as if you've been here before," Zen replies in a snarky tone.

"It was only a question," Jumin remarks.

"I say we make a right and go in that open room down on the left," Seven says.

The other two simply nod and they make their way down the hallway before reaching the open room.

"Ladies first," Jumin said, mocking Zen, earning a glare from the younger man.

"I'll go on first, you guys follow close behind," Seven orders.

The three of them go in and find a guy with blonde and pink hair kneeling in front of a picture of Rika which caused Seven to stop in his tracks.

"I think we should wait before saying anything. We don't want to interrupt him."

"We did not come all this way to wait, we're talking to him now," Jumin states and Zen for once agrees.

"Hey! Can you tell us where Saeran Choi is? We need to speak to him now!" Zen shouts.

The man didn't speak and just turned around and smirked, "you're looking at him."

Seven was speechless. It couldn't be him, at least that's what he wanted to believe. Saeran looked so different that he almost didn't recognize him. He had to remember what he was there for though.

"Sorry I'm late, I-" the familiar voice spoke and the three of them turned around to see V.

"V...what the hell is going on? What are you doing here?" Jumin asked, disappointed to find his bestfriend in a place like this.

"I can explain."

"Well explain later, I really need to talk to Saeran." Seven gets closer to Saeran, closely studying his face and that's when he realizes it really is him.

"Saeran....why? What caused you to do this? Why did you have to do this?"

The twin didn't respond and instead stared at Jumin. Seven reached out for a hug and for a moment it seemed like he was going to hug back, but instead he slapped Seven's hands away and demanded he get out.

"You don't belong here and I'm not going anywhere with you. You're a traitor!"

"Saeran please, I need to know what happened and who is making you do this," Seven replied sounding hurt.

"Jihyun, get them out of here please. I wish to be alone at this moment. I need to get back to my saviour," Saeran ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ray, I'm sorry," V replies.

"This is bullshit! Fine," Saeran takes out a gun from a drawer off to the side and points it at Seven, "If you don't leave I will shoot Saeyoung right here!" he shouts.

"Put the gun down Ray. It's not worth it, trust me." V calmly stated and Saeran put the gun down, not breaking eye contact from Seven.

"I suggest we keep Saeran-"

"Don't call me that, you must refer to me as Ray."

Jumin nodded and continued on with his sentence, "I say we keep Ray in a holding until we get this all figured out."

"And how do we plan on doing that?" Zen questions.

"My house. There's tons of cameras and CCTV so I can keep watch of him at all times if need be."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jumin? You're okay with putting yourself at risk?" Seven asks.

"There's no way he'll be able to get out so there won't be much risk," Jumin answers.

"I say we do it then. We need to keep Saeran safe, and here is definitely not the place."

Saeran slams his fist down, "what don't you simple minded fucks not understand!? I'm not going anywhere with you! This is where I belong. You're not going to separate me from my saviour!"

Seven takes another step closer towards Saeran, "It's for you own safety Sae. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Bullshit! You're a liar! You're all liars! Leave this place and don't come back!"

"Ray..."

Saeran went to speak again but changes his mind and nodded, "I guess I have no choice. Whatever you need me to do, I will do it."

"I will escort you guys out," V calmly says

-Time Skip-

"Hey dickwit! Are you going to give me food or am I expected to starve?" Saeran shouts, looking at the camera, "hello! Business man, can I get some food please!?" I'm starving over here!"

Jumin sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. He didn't think Saeran would be this demanding when he was already doing everything he could to look after Saeran. It wasn't easy though when he already had a cat to look after and a business to run. Jumin pressed the button to the microphone and spoke into it.

"Your dinner will be served to you shortly if you don't mind being patient."

He watched through the camera as Saeran threw a couple of things across the room and mumbled a few curse words under his breath. He didn't care though, the chefs would be dealing with him soon, so hopefully, it will be quiet for a while.

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

707: a wild Jumin has appeared!

707: Seven chooses greet!

Jumin Han: I decline.

ZEN: lolol

ZEN: Seven got rejected

707: (huff emoji)

707: Is Saeran doing okay Jumin?

Jumin Han: He's....Saeran as usual

Jumin Han: I have him in his own room that he's now destroying because he has not got his food yet

707: Well feed him!

Jumin Han: The chef will be down any minute, he just needs to learn patience

707: he's always been that way

707: he gets very aggressive when he's hungry

Jumin Han: So i've noticed

Jumin looked up from his phone when he saw a lot of movement in the corner of his eye, but it was only the chef bringing Saeran his food, and he smiled. Seeing Saeran so calm after all the chaos made Jumin feel relaxed and happy, knowing things could be peaceful for now. Jumin looked back down at his phone to see he was now the only one in the chatroom. He read over the messages until he got to the bottom. "Keep Saeran safe please," is what Luciel last said to him before leaving the chat. Does he really think he would put Saeran in any danger? The comment felt like a personal attack to him, like Luciel didn't trust his abilities. Jumin leaves the chatroom and sets his phone down, looking up at the CCTV again that showed Saeran sitting on the floor.

Maybe I should go talk to him, Jumin thought. He figured he might be able to get some answers out of him if he tried hard enough. Jumin went downstairs to where the basement was and entered in the pin to Saeran's room. Saeran looked up as Jumin entered but quickly reverted his eyes back to the ground without saying anything.

"You look like you could use some compant."

"What gave you that impression?" Saeran snapped.

Jumin sat down in front of Saeran, making sure to leave some distance between the two, "well you've been sitting here staring at the floor for five minutes now, I assumed you were bored."

"No shit bonehead, I'm trapped down here with nothing to do. Now what do you want from me?"

"As I already stated, I'm here to give you some company but if you'd like me to leave, I will."

"No, you stay. Maybe it will keep me from going more insane," Saeran replied, still not breaking eye contact from the ground.

"Well then, I would like to ask you a question if you don't mind."

"What," Saeran said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"What made you want to do all of this? Joining a cult and hacking into an organization."

Saeran stayed silent to which Jumin took that as he should switch topics, hoping it'll get him more comfortable with Jumin, "I like the color in your hair, it's very different."

"What?"

"The pink in your hair, it's nice," Jumine repeated, this time with a friendly smile.

Saeran was taken aback by the compliment. He can't remember the last time he even got a compliment so it felt good hearing it.

"Oh, thank you, I guess."

"You don't get compliments often do you? It's okay, I don't either."

Saeran looked up at Jumin before looking back down again, "no, I don't. Not even from my saviour. Everything I did was for her but she never once appreciated me."

"So why did you stay?"

"I'd like to believe I never noticed it, but the truth is I did. I just kept by her side and did everything she wanted in hopes that one day she would appreciate me, but she never did, and then she died, but at that point I didn't want to leave. I felt that's where I belonged."

"How do you feel now that you've left?"

"Resentful. I was taken from what felt like home to me. That's where I belong, to finish out Rika's duties and eventually take over everything."

"What about Luciel? He cares a lot about you and is worried for you."

Saeran got silent again, letting Jumin know he should change the subject again.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself. I'm interested in knowing more about you."

"Why?"

"Curiosity. I can go first to make you feel a bit more comfortable."

Saeran rolled his eyes, "fine."

"Well for starters I'm Christian. I own a business called C&R International which my parents started. I came from a very wealthy family and am happy to be living a successful life. I have one cat which I named her Elizabeth the 3rd, I also enjoy reading and wine tasting. I hope that was enough information for you."

Saeran nodded and decided it was his turn now, "I don't really follow any religion. It was never something I found myself to believe in. I never came from a rich family either, in fact my family wasn't the greatest. My dad left and my mom never cared for me so all I had was Saeyoung, but he betrayed me. He told me he would never leave me but he did. Aside from my family, I have V who has always been so generous to me. Moving on from that though, I enjoy hacking and flower picking sometimes. Also, I'm gay."

Jumin nodded as he listened, "do you feel better after talking about that? I'm also curious why you also call yourself Ray. Does that name mean anything?"

"I just told you I'm gay, do you not care?"

"That's not important and does not make a difference on who you really are. Now, back to my question."

Saeran was surprised by the lack of judgment on his sexuality but carried on with the conversation, "yeah, I guess I feel better now. Ray is an alias I use. To me he's another part of me but we don't get along well. He's more mellow, while I'm more fierce and aggressive."

Jumin nodded once again, "well I'm glad you feel better now. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I may not always answer right away since I am often on business trips, but I will try."

"Thank you, also, before you go, can I ask you what your sexuality is?"

Jumin turned to face Saeran, "as I said before, I don't really find that important, but if you must know, I don't like to put a label on myself, I like who I like." And with that Jumin left, leaving Saeran to himself again.

-Time Skip-

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

Yoosung★: Jumin, Jaehee, hello!

Jumin Han: Goodmorning.

Jaehee Kang: Hello Yoosung. Have you eaten yet?

Yoosung★: No

Yoosung★: I stayed up all night playing LOLOL and didn't realize the time

Jumin Han: Getting the right amount of nutrients and sleep will help you feel better.

Jaehee Kang: I agree with Mr. Han. You should sleep after you've eaten something

Yoosung★: (huff emoji)

Yoosung★: Seven and I were just getting ready to play more LOLOL

707 has entered the chatroom

Yoosung★: I summoned him!

707: lololol

707: YooYoo are you ready to play now?

Yoosung★: Jumin and Jaehee don't want me to play

Jaehee Kang: I only suggested you take care of yourself first

Jaehee Kang: It's not good if you deprive yourself of sleep

707: One more match couldn't hurt

707: That reminds me! Jumin how is Saeran doing?

Jumin Han: He seems to be doing well. I had a talk with him yesterday and he told me a little bit about himself

707: I'm glad to hear that

707: I was worried that something was wrong

707: It's good that he's not causing you any trouble

Yoosung★: Seven you never told me you had a brother, when do I get to meet him?

707: I don't think that's a good idea....

707: Things are kind of complicated right now

Yoosung★: Maybe one day?

707: Maybe

Jumin Han: well I would love to stay and chat but I'm getting the sense that Zen will be joining any minute now

ZEN has entered the chatroom

Jumin Han: Seems my senses were right

Jumin Han: I shall be going now

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

Jumin went back downstairs to the basement to check on Saeran, and to make sure he wasn't tearing up the place of course. He knocked on the door before coming in and seen him sitting in the same position as he was before.

"I came in to check on you, is everything alright?"

Silence.

"Saeran?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"Oh-," he went and sat down in front of Saeran while he waited for a signal to speak. Saeran gave him the go and he finished what he was saying.

"I was simply only checking on you to make sure you were alright."

"You couldn't do that through the stupid camera?" Saeran replied, pointing to it.

"Did I do something wrong that you don't want me to come in person?"

"Yes, you're annoying."

"Was I annoying when we talked yesterday?" Jumin asks.

"No."

"Why was that?"

Saeran didn't answer.

"Well then I apologize for being annoying," Jumin gets up and makes his way to the door.

"I like talking to you. I like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Saeran faced away from Jumin, too embarrassed to admit it, "I like you, a lot."

Jumin smiled, "I like you too Ray." He left the room and went back up to his office.

Saeran regretted telling Jumin he liked him. He doesn't know if Jumin really does like him in the way that he does, or if he just means it in a different way. He wanted to ask Jumin what he meany by that but he was scared of having that conversation again. The urge to know really crept up on him though until he blurted out the question, hoping he wouldn't get an answer, that was if Jumin wasn't in his office yet.

There was silence and Saeran let out a sigh of relief, thinking Jumin didn't hear him, he was wrong though.

"In what way do you think I like you Ray?" Jumin asks through the speaker.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"In what way do you like me?"

Saeran stayed silent. He felt annoyed with Jumin for making him admit his feelings, "I have a crush on you, I think."

"Why do you this? Are you not sure?"

"You ask too many questions," Saeran replied, rolling his eyes.

"I apologize, I'm simply just trying to understand your feelings."

Saeran stayed silent and Jumin spoke again, "would you like for me to come back down so we can discuss this?"

"I don't know if I like you because I'm not really sure what that feeling is. You're not exactly my type no offense."

"No offense taken," Jumin replies, "there must be something about me that's giving you these conflicting feelings. Perhaps it's my good looks, or my charming personality."

Saeran rolled his eyes at that statement, "don't get too full of yourself now, you could do better."

"Well then what do you like about me Ray?"

"You can call me Saeran."

"My apologies."

"You're very caring and you look after me. I never had anyone care about me enough to do that."

Jumin smiled, though Saeran couldn't see, "I like your personality. Though I don't know you that well enough yet, if there's something you want say it now."

"So- something I want? What do you mean by that?" Saeran asked but he got no response.

"Hey fucklord, I want an answer!"

There was still no response so he gave up, left to question what Jumin meant. He wasn't completely sure how he felt so what is it that he could want? Nothing. At least not that he knew of yet.

Jumin came down a couple of hours later to bring Saeran some food, figuring he must be hungry but quickly became concerned when he saw Saeran sitting in the corner, facing away from the door.

"I brought you some food, Is everything alright?"

"Just leave it on the floor and get out."

"I'm sorry?"

"Get out!" Saeran snapped.

Jumin simply nodded and did as he was told. Setting the plate on the floor and heading towards the door.

"I will tell you when to come back, now go."

"I apologize for intruding. I hope you enjoy your mean," Jumin left the room and went back up to his office. He couldn't let go of the thought of what Saeran might be doing. He worried he may be hurting himself, or he might have just wanted to be alone. Curiosity still got the best of him though and he went to check on him through the CCTV. Saeran was still sat facing the wall, but this time it looked like he was shaking. He pressed the button to the microphone and spoke.

"I'm simply here to remind you I'm always here if you need to talk."

"You love watching me don't you? Is this one of your little fantasies, watching people toy with themselves?"

"Well, not exactly. I don't find things like that appealing. I apologize again for intruding, I will give you some privacy now."

"Go away," is all Saeran could say, hoping Jumin would listen.

He didn't though, well, not exactly. Jumin left the CCTV on so he knew when Saeran needed him but he want on to do business for his company. It didn't take Saeran long though before he wanted the attention of Jumin. Hee turned around, now facing the camera with his face looking flushed and he look like he hadn't slept in days.

"Jumin I need to talk to you, and reheat my food please, it's cold now."

"Will do, I will be down in a few minutes."

Jumin made his way back downstairs and knocked before waiting a few seconds before coming in. He grabbed Saeran's untouched plate of food and went back upstairs where he heated up the food. As he waited, he sat at the kitchen table and checked his phone to see if anyone within the RFA said anything.

"You forgot something," a familiar voice spoke and Jumin looked over to see Saeran standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"I should've known I forgot something. Can you please go back downstairs and I'll meet you there?"

"Why? I hate it down there. It's boring and I feel isolated."

"Look, it's just until we figure out things. I don't know if I can fully trust you yet, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you Mr. Rich Guy. You are not my savior, you have no authority over me!" Saeran snapped and went up to Jumin's bedroom where he slammed the door and locked himself in there.

Jumin sighed as the microwave started beeping and he almost forgot why he was in the kitchen. He took the food out and brought it up to Saeran.

"Saeran I have your food, can you please unlock the door?"

Silence. Jumin sighed again and reached into his pocket to pull out the key to his room and unlocked the door. Saeran was sat up against the wall, not facing Jumin and his hand looked bruised.

"Saeran what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, it's okay. Do you still want your food? And I can bandage your hand up."

Saeran looked down at the ground, "I put a hole in your wall, I'm sorry."

Jumin looked up at the wall above where Saeran was sitting and saw what he meant, "I'm not worried about that, it can easily be fixed. Is your hand okay?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. That was my fault for setting you off. Luciel wants me to keep you safe so I was only trying to do as I was told."

"So i'm just someone to fucking babysit? What am I even doing here if you don't give a fuck about me? You should've just left me where I belong."

"I do ca-"

"Don't fucking say you care because you don't Just piss off you fucking asswipe," Saeran got up, grabbing the plate of food, and went back downstairs.

Jumin pulled his phone from his pocket and logged into the chatroom, hoping Luciel would be there because he didn't know what to do anymore.

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

Jaehee Kang: Good afternoon Mr. Han

Jumin Han: Good afternoon. If Luciel stops in here could you please tell him I need to speak to him?

707 has entered the chatroom

Jaehee Kang: Looks like I won't have to do so

707: Hellooooo ~!

Jumin Han: Hello Luciel, if you have time I would like to speak to you

707: (confused emoji)

707: me!?

707: I feel special

Jumin Han: It's regarding your brother

707: Is he okay!?

Jumin Han: He thinks I'm babysitting him and thinks that I think he's not capable of taking care of himself.

Jaehee Kang: seems like I should get back to work and let you two talk

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

707: where is he now?

Jumin Han: Back in his room

Jumin Han: He says I don't care when I've been trying to show that I do

707: i would give him some space and time to calm down

707: he's always been that way but he's always fine eventually

Jumin Han: Are you sure?  
707: Trust me, he's been like that all his life

707: he just needs alone time

Jumin Han: Okay, thank you. I will be going now, I have some important business to attend to.

707: Hope everything goes well! Bye JuJu!

Jumin Han: Goodbye Luciel.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

Jumin got up from the floor and went back downstairs to see Saeran sitting in the kitchen eating his food.

"I hope it's up to your standards. My chef cooks really well."

"I want you to make me something. Do you know how to cook? Or do you just hire people because you're lazy?"

Jumin sighed and sat down next to Saeran, "I don't know how to cook all that well, but now that I have professional chefs I don't feel the need to. I attend business meetings a lot as well so I never have time either."

"You should've left me back at Magenta. You don't have time for me. Even if we were to become something, it would be pointless if you don't have time for me," Saeran spoke, now pushing his food away.

"We would have to figure something out. Like I was telling you before, if there's something you want just tell me. Otherwise, this will go nowhere."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you should be open and honest about how you feel and express what you want."

"But I'm scared."

Jumin scooted closer to Saeran, "Is it okay that I give you a hug?"

Saeran nodded and Jumin slowly wrapped his arms around him, "being scared is a valid emotion for a situation like this. I know you've dealt with a lot but I'm only here to help you and offer guidance. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't care though, you're only doing all of this because Saeyoung asked you to."

"That may be true, but you don't know how I feel about the situation now. Though I care deeply about him, I also care about people he's related to, that includes you Saeran, but I care about you in a different way."

"Why? All I've done is ruin things."

"No, you were forced to do things under your will that made you this way, and as much as you may hate to hear it, it's the truth. You mentioned that Rika never showed appreciation for things you did for her, does that mean she cared for you?"

"No."

"I want to help you and show you that you aren't alone. I know I come off as a cold-hearted businessman, but even people like me have emotions."

"Thank you Jumin. This is why I like you," Saeran replied, smiling.

"I like you too Saeran."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to. As I said, express what you want and you shall get it."

"I hate that you make no sense sometimes, but um, I want a relationship with you."

"I can make that happen," Jumin replies, smiling which made Saeran smile.

"Thank you."


End file.
